KR2008 Alternate Storyline Episode 12
by SaiyaGirl1
Summary: Episode 12 - Knight Lights - ***Unfinished. Put on hold till further notice. Continue to episode 13***
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 12 – Knight Lights**

**Chapter 1**

Kat looked at the man across the room from her. He was tall, well built, with gorgeous brown eyes. Kat had only known him a short time, but whenever she saw him her heart made small, fluttery leaps in her chest.

He was now pointing a gun directly at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. His expression was heartbreaking. Then he pulled the trigger.

Kat's body was thrown backwards violently. She landed heavily on her back, her arms and legs splayed out. She lay still, staring up at the ceiling.

"CUT!" A shout rang through the space. There was a rush of noise and movement as people surrounded her.

Kat sat up, one hand on her back. "Oh... I am going to feel that in the morning..." She moaned.

A young man in a white T-Shirt and jeans hurried over and knelt next to where she lay on a big mat. "Nonsense, you'll be fine. All ready for the car chase by morning." Kat groaned.

He grinned and reached under the back of her shirt and began unbuckling her harness. "That's a relief." Kat sighed once she was freed. "Is that the last take, Collin?" She asked.

Collin nodded over to a man standing next to a large camera. "Steve says so, but we'll see him change his mind tomorrow. Just you wait."

"Katherine!" Came a squeal of delight. Then a woman who was dressed exactly like Kat hurried over and threw herself at Kat. They were the same height, and their hair was the same dark color and length, and even styled the exact same way.

"Whoa, take it easy, Delilah." Kat said. She was still a little taken aback by the lead actress' hyperactive attitude when off screen.

"Are you all right?" Delilah asked in concern. "That looked very dangerous."

"I'm fine." Kat assured her. "They let me have a mat this time." She joked.

"God, you're so tough!" Delilah gushed. "It's so lucky that we found you. Or else I would be the one having to go through this." She shivered.

Kat smiled. "Yeah... lucky."

"Oh! I better get ready for the next scene." Delilah sprang up and walked back over to the Director, Steven.

"Well, we're done with you for now." Collin told Kat. "Go take a break, but not too far. I think Delilah has a scene coming up where she needs to pick up a paper clip." He grinned.

Kat suppressed a laugh. "That's not nice." She scolded him. She got to her feet and stretched. "I think I am going to go have lunch."

"Katherine." An absolutely wonderful voice came from behind her.

Kat turned quickly. The man who had just 'shot' her was standing behind her. "Dylan." She squeaked, then composed herself.

"That was an excellent take." He said. "Good job." Then he wandered over to Delilah and Steven. Kat stared after him for a long time.

"Kat?"

Kat jumped at the voice in her ear. She moved away from the crowd. "What's up, KITT?" She whispered softly.

"I've been calling you for the past minute." He sounded irritated. "I can only conclude that you were distracted. I wouldn't know that for certain though, seeing as how you left your contacts in my glove compartment."

"I knew I was forgetting something this morning." Kat said. She exited the studio through a back door and headed for the garage. "Any info yet? Have you found something?"

"We haven't even been here a week." K.I.T.T told her. "The last fire was a week ago, and the one before that was over a month. I'm watching, but so far I have not seen anyone behaving suspiciously." His tone turned testy. "Perhaps if I could see what you see, then I could be a better judge, instead of x-raying everything through the garage walls."

"Sorry, sorry." Kat said placatingly. "You could have reminded me this morning."

"You ordered me not to interrupt you during takes unless your life depended on it."

Kat reached the big double doors of the garage. She pulled one open. "No... I said unless YOUR life depended on it."

"Technically, that's what I said." K.I.T.T said evasively.

Kat stepped into the large garage and flipped on the lights. The garage could easily hold a dozen cars, but there were only five here at the moment. Each one was an identical blue and white race car. The Camaro 2009 Racecar concept.

Kat frowned. She stood in front of an empty space. "Okay, you moved again." She said. She looked around at the cars. "Which one are you now?"

"Guess." K.I.T.T said in her ear.

"I'm not doing this right now." Kat warned him.

"Come on, guess." K.I.T.T said persuasively. "Let's see if you can pick the diamond out of the lumps of coal."

"God, you have such an ego." Kat rolled her eyes. "But, I'm going to win. Again."

"Then guess."

"Right there." Kat pointed at one of the Camaros.

The headlights came on. "How do you keep doing that?" K.I.T.T asked irritably.

Kat shrugged. "I keep telling you, instinct."

"Something must be giving me away." K.I.T.T grumbled. "It's not my scan bar. Carmen hid it very cleverly."

"So, what have you called me here for?" Kat asked.

The Driver's door opened on it's own and Kat slid into the seat. "Pierce has some information for you."

A screen on the windshield flared to life, showing Pierce's face. "Katherine, I've completed my analysis of the sunglasses you brought back from your confrontation with the man in black."

Kat was immediately interested. "And?"

"It was pretty smashed up, but I could tell the technology was advanced right away." He held up the sunglasses. "You don't see this kind of thing outside of a military research lab."

"Like Knight Industries?" Kat asked.

"Pretty much, but we're not working on anything like this now. Someone else made it."

"ROOC?"

"That's David's guess."

"So, how does it work?" Kat asked. "Whenever someone was wearing those, KITT couldn't see them at all."

"Not only could KITT not see them, but the immediate space around them too." Pierce said. "And it was made smart. If KITT was just detecting nothing, then he would notice that as being odd. Like a hole in a shirt. This thing sends out a kind of Scattering signal. It fools KITT's sensors, telling them that nothing is there. Then KITT's computer compensates by filling in the background and such."

"That means that ROOC knows how KITT's scanners work, then?" Kat asked. Pierce nodded grimly. Kat fidgeted. "Pierce... you don't think..."

"Someone has turned on us." Pierce said at once. He scrutinized the glasses. "But who?"

"They would have to know of and understand how KITT's systems work." Kat said. "Who on the Team knows that?"

"Just Charles and I." Pierce said. He was absorbed by the glasses, as if by staring at them, he could unlock their secrets.

Kat gave the windshield a long look. Why did that said sound so... damning? "No one else?" She pressed.

Pierce shook his head. "I am teaching Ian some, but he's nowhere near making something like this..." He seemed to realize what he was saying, because his attention quickly snapped away from the sunglasses back to her. "But I suppose there is the _possibility_ that someone else on the Team is that intelligent. If they managed to hide from David for so long, they must be brilliant." His tone was grudging.

Kat suppressed a smile. Pierce hated admitting anyone could be smarter than him.

"Well, we'll all have to be cautious about what information travels around the facility." Kat said.

Pierce was lost in thought. "FLAG can't have a traitor." He said softly. "It just can't. Information must be leaking out another way..."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Everyone is so close. We all know each other so well. We're locked underground, stuck together. We're all we have for the next four years."

Kat gave him a sympathetic look. This was a rare side to Pierce. She was seeing something underneath the smugness and sarcasm. "If there is a traitor..." She said carefully. "That could be why they have gotten away with it for so long. We're all like a family. Nobody doubts anybody else."

Pierce's expression closed like a steel trap. That haughty facade returned. "Well, if there is someone giving away our secrets. I _will_ find them." He said. Kat nodded. "How is the Mission going?" He asked, changing the subject.

Kat grimaced. "I have a newfound respect for stunt men, but that's about it. Nothing suspicious has happened since I got here."

"Well, we do definitely know that someone is after Delilah. She has gotten fifteen threatening letters in the last two months. There was the cut brake line on the stunt car, _two_ fires, one of which was in her dressing room, and those poisoned roses. Just be patient and hope nothing serious happens."

Kat nodded. "Will do."

"All right then, keep in touch." Pierce's image disappeared from the screen.

Kat sighed and leaned back in her seat. She drummed her fingernails against the steering wheel as she thought. After a moment, she sat up. "Okay, here's the plan. Tomorrow is the big race scene. You'll be the one on set." She told K.I.T.T. "You should be able to get a good look around then."

"What are we looking for?" K.I.T.T asked.

"I wish I knew." Kat said. "I've talked to nearly everyone on the crew and no one has said anything against Delilah."

"Well, I am sure the bad guy isn't going to be _that_ obvious, or else we wouldn't be here." K.I.T.T said. "They will most likely hide their resentment, which is why it is coming out in such violent ways."

Kat frowned. "They will hide their resentment. Maybe too much. I should start looking closer at the people who love Delilah."

"Sounds like a plan."

"All right. I am going to go get food. You sit tight."

"Sit tight? Where would I go?" K.I.T.T asked.

"Just in case." Kat opened the Driver's door and stepped out.

"Contact lenses." K.I.T.T reminded her, popping open the glove compartment.

"Oh, right." Kat ducked back in and retrieved the covered vial. She took a moment to put her lenses in. "All set." She exited again and shut the door.

"Play nice while I'm gone." She said as she headed for the door.

The door opened before she reached it. Dylan peered inside. "Hey Katherine." He smiled at her. "Steven wants to talk to you."

Kat blinked in surprise. "Oh, has he changed his mind already?" She asked.

"It looks like it." He looked around the deserted garage. A puzzled look came over his face. "Were you just talking to someone?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kat said, thinking quickly. "I was just on the phone."

"What phone?" He asked, looking her over.

Kat pulled a cellphone from her pocket. "Right here." Dylan's quizzical expression deepened. "Bluetooth." She said, in a tone that said that explained everything.

"But you're not earing an earpiece..." He began.

"Steven wanted to talk to me, right?" Kat interrupted. "Better go check it out, right now." She hurried past him, out the door.

Dylan looked around the garage one more time, his eyes travelling slowly over the cars. Then he gave up and followed her.

Author's Note: And we're back with Episode Twelve! Despite rumors, I did not fall down a well. I have been quite busy publishing my first novel! Hopefully that explains the delay for some. Though I know there are a few out there that see that as no excuse. But rest assured that Kat and KITT are back and there will be more regular updates for this episode. Episode 13 should run smoothly as well, though 14 I have to do some research for.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this episode. We're taking a step away from the drama of the main storyline here, getting to some Missions. The Crawler is working beautifully and has sent Kat and KITT to Hollywood. Though this is no vacation for Kat. We shall see what the rest of the episode has in store...

Stay tuned for a shameless plug... Or run like hell, your choice. I did warn you...

*************

Shameless Plug

***************

As I said before I published my first novel, that's why I have not been getting Episode 12 up fast enough. I am absolutely giddy from the whole experience. I am self publishing and anyone that wants to check it out can go here (just remove that annoying space):

squidoo .com/clairenovel


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 12 – Knight Lights**

**Chapter 2**

Kat looked up and down the hallway carefully. Once she was satisfied that no one was around, she walked down it quickly. She stopped at a door. On it was a gold-colored plaque that read: Delilah Cromwell.

Kat tested the knob carefully. It was unlocked. Kat looked a little exasperated. Did Delilah have to make it so _easy_ for someone to assassinate her? She opened the door and stepped into the room.

The room was not deserted though. "Dylan." Kat said in surprise.

His back was to her. After a moment, he turned and spotted her. He smiled at her warmly. "Katherine." He said in a way that made her joints turn to rubber. "Do you know where Delilah is?" He asked. "There was this scene I wanted to practice with her."

Kat took a moment to focus on what he was saying. It was fairly difficult. Her brain stalled up whenever she looked at his mouth. "She's doing the restaurant scene now." She said finally, pointing out the door behind her.

"Damn." Dylan said, his perfect brow furrowing. "That's going to take hours." He looked at Kat and his expression cleared. "Do you want to help me out?"

Kat gave him a small nod. "Sure, okay. What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Just stand there while I act this one part to you. You'll be Delilah." He said, holding up his hands. He pulled a rolled-up copy of the script from the back pocket of his jeans. He grimaced as he quickly read through the lines. "My agent called me just now."

"Oh?" Kat asked. That might explain why he was so distracted when she came in.

He nodded, his eyes on the page. "She says I'm getting too old, that it's harder to find a role for me." He looked back up at Kat and smiled weakly. "She said this movie might be my last major gig."

Kat gave him an incredulous look. "Too old? Aren't you in your twenties?"

His smile widened. "Twenty-nine. Though my website has been set to twenty-five the past four years." He stuffed the script back into his pocket. "Okay ready."

Kat watched as his expression changed from boyish cheerfulness to an almost manic earnestness. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, don't you see that?"

He walked over to her slowly. "The plots, the secrets, the lies. They've all been to protect you." Kat didn't know what the other half of the conversation was supposed to be, so she just kept still.

Dylan continued on flawlessly. He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her almost pleadingly. "You have to stop this. You can't continue with this kind of life. You'll burn up. We both will." He lifted one hand and gently traced her cheek with his fingers.

He jerked away from her then as if she had slapped him, which was what was probably in the script. Though, Kat would be incapable of doing such a thing at that moment. It took all her mental resources right now just to stand upright.

"Fine then." He said, his eyes taking on a determined gleam. "If that's the way it has to be. Tomorrow is the final run, the last race. And I'll be in it." He loomed over her. "And there is only one prize that I'll be driving for." He bent his head down to hers.

Dylan paused and grinned. "Well? How was I?"

A small, indiscernible noise escaped from Kat's throat.

He straightened up. "Looks like I've still got it." He said cheerfully, his expression completely changed. "Thanks Katherine." He turned and walked out of the room, whistling merrily.

Kat stared after him for a long moment. Then, she began to breathe again. "Kat?" K.I.T.T asked in her ear.

"Guh?" Kat answered.

"That's not a word." K.I.T.T said. "Is it really wise to let your guard down?" He asked in a disapproving voice.

Kat took a moment so her brain could form coherent words. "You have a problem with Dylan?"

"He seems somewhat nefarious." K.I.T.T replied. "He cornered you alone in that small room. His intentions are untrustworthy."

"You don't like the handsome, intelligent actor who might have an interest in me." Kat deduced. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Are you insinuating that I am jealous of that man?" K.I.T.T asked narrowly.

"You? Jealous? Never." Kat said. She turned away from the door, her mind turning back to her original purpose for being in Delilah's dressing room. "But... haven't you noticed that you are just a teensy bit overprotective sometimes?"

"There is no such thing as 'overprotective' when it comes to someone as reckless as you." K.I.T.T retorted. "There are days when it takes nearly all of my impressive, nigh limitless resources just to keep you alive."

Kat rolled her eyes. She began opening drawers. All she could find was makeup. Though there was a surprising amount of cute animal stickers scattered around. Delilah had a fascination for all things cute.

"What are we searching for that we are ransacking the dressing room of the one we are supposed to be protecting?" K.I.T.T asked.

"There has to be some reason why someone out there hates Delilah." Kat said. "You checked her records. There is nothing on file that can account for so many attempts on her life. But there must be evidence of a reason somewhere." She looked through a stack of fashion magazines.

"Something that would really be helpful would be if you could find those threatening letters that were sent to Delilah." K.I.T.T inputted. "Though, it is unlikely that she had kept them. The police would have confiscated them."

Kat opened another drawer. She pulled out a manila envelope. She lifted up the flap and peered inside. "No, I think it is very likely that she kept them." She said, shaking the contents out. At least a dozen smaller, white envelopes spilled out. All of them had been opened.

She picked up the first one and opened it. She pulled out the note. It was handwritten in black ink. But it looked like it had been written by a madman. The pen had been pressed hard into the paper, breaking through in certain places. Blank ink was splattered on the page.

Kat looked over the letter. She swallowed hard. "Wow." She said. "This is, this is a lot of hate."

"If you bring the letters to me, I can analyze them." K.I.T.T told her.

Kat nodded. She placed the envelopes back into the manila envelope and unzipped her leather vest. She stuffed the envelope inside and zipped it back up.

Just then, a high-pitched scream echoed down the hall. "Looks like that's my cue..." She said as she hurriedly exited the room.

********

Kat raced down the hallway. She came to the area in front of the bathrooms and stopped in her tracks. Delilah lay on the floor, her eyes closed. A man with long, dark hair was kneeling next to her. In his hand was a pipe wrench.

"Back away from her!" Kat warned, one hand moving to her watch.

The man turned his head and looked at her. His eyes were narrowed. "I'm not leaving." He said firmly. Kat could see that he was holding Delilah's hand.

"I've alerted the paramedics stationed on the set." K.I.T.T informed her. There were a few big stunts planned for today, so there was a medical team on standby at all times.

Kat didn't let her guard down, though. "Do you know what happened?" She asked as she hurried to Delilah's side. She examined her carefully, but there were no obvious injuries.

The man seemed reluctant to let Kat touch Delilah, but didn't try to stop her. "I was in the bathroom." He nodded to the door to the men's room. "When I heard the scream I came running."

"What's with the wrench?" Kat asked suspiciously.

The man glared at her. "Someone threw this at me when I got out of the bathroom. I ducked behind the door, and they ran off. That's when I spotted Delilah."

"Did you see what they looked like?" Kat pressed as she checked Delilah's pulse.

"I wasn't watching them." He said, looking back down at Delilah. Kat deduced that she was unconscious, but unharmed. Most likely, she had fainted.

"Who are you?" Kat asked. "I haven't seen you hear before." Though, he did look vaguely familiar.

"I could say the same about you." He gave Kat a piercing look. "I'm Malcolm Blake, I've been away a few days, family matters." Kat blinked blankly at him. He sighed in exasperation. "I play Ethan, Kyle's brother." There was no spark of recognition on Kat's face. "Dylan plays Kyle." Malcolm said. "You know Dylan, right?"

This time comprehension dawned. "Oh." Kat said. "I haven't seen any of the scripts, so I don't know the names." She told him. "I don't even know what the movie's about. I'm just a stunt girl."

Delilah stirred then. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned. "Oh, what was that?" She asked. She spotted Kat and smiled. "Hey Katherine, what's up?"

"Delilah, are you okay?" Kat asked urgently. "Are you hurt?"

Delilah groaned again. "Ohhhh, just my head, I think. I must have fallen..."

"There was someone here." Malcolm said, making eye contact with her. "They were carrying this." He held up the wrench. "Did you see who they were?"

"Mal, when did you get back?" Delilah asked in confusion.

Malcolm quelled his frustration. "This morning. Did you see them, Delilah?" He asked.

Delilah's brow furrowed. "No, I didn't see anyone." She said. "I was heading to the lavatory when someone grabbed me from behind. They knocked me down. I guess I hit my head, because I don't remember anything after that."

Kat frowned deeply. "Can you sit up?" She asked gently.

Delilah tried to sit up, Malcolm and Kat helped her. "I'm a little dizzy, and I'll have a headache, but I'm fine." Delilah smiled. "Really."

"You should get looked at, just in case." Malcolm said. He set the wrench down and took out his cell phone.

Just as he was about to dial a number, two paramedics hurried in. They went to Delilah immediately, who kept insisting that she was fine. Kat stepped back. She watched as the paramedics left with Delilah, Malcolm close behind.

Kat looked at the wrench on the floor. She bent down next to it, pulling a tissue from her pocket. She draped the tissue over the wrench and picked it up.

It had some weight to it. Someone was planning on doing some serious damage. "But why here?" Kat asked. "Why out in the open like this?"

"Actually, it's not." K.I.T.T told her. "Everyone is outside right now preparing for the race scene. And if you'll turn slightly to your left and look up." Kat complied and spied a camera overlooking the entrances to the bathrooms. "That camera is broken."

"Not everyone is outside." Kat told him. "Malcolm said he was in the bathroom."

"I've done a search on Malcolm Blake. His father passed away last week. He's been away tending to funeral arrangements. I believe that no one expected him back so soon."

Kat thought this over for a bit. "So, either he came back early so he could try to kill Delilah. Or he's back early for a different reason, and Delilah's attacker didn't realize he was in the bathroom."

"Both scenarios are plausible." K.I.T.T said. "The attacker is careful. They would have checked to make sure everyone was outside before going after Delilah. Since Malcolm just got back this morning, they wouldn't think to make sure he was accounted for."

"I'm heading over." Kat told him. "We have some evidence to analyze."


	3. Chapter 3

"Out of the three sets of fingerprints lifted off the wrench, I can only identify one of them." K.I.T.T informed her once his analysis was completed.

"Well, whose are they?" Kat asked. She lay on her back on K.I.T.T's hood in the garage.

"Malcolm Blake's." K.I.T.T told her. Information sprang up on his hood, next to her knees. "He has several DUI counts against him, dating as far back as 1996."

"96?" Kat asked. "He must have been underage back then."

"Indeed. Two years ago he went into rehabilitation. Since then, there has been no more recorded incidents."

Kat thought a moment. "DUI's don't indicate anything to us about this case." She said. "Still, we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Despite my lack of retinal organs, I shall monitor him closely." K.I.T.T assured her.

Kat rolled her eyes. She sat up and slid off his hood. "Well, you do that. I'll continue undercover operations."

"Where are you going?"

"Last day of filming is fast approaching. Delilah invited me and some others to relax for a bit."

"Be careful." K.I.T.T told her.

Kat waved her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. I have you watching over my shoulder like a mother hen." She exited the garage.

********

Delilah shuffled the cards deftly. Her long fingers moved quickly as she dealt them out to the five others sitting around the table. "Everyone knows the rules, I trust?" She asked with a wicked grin.

They were set up at a large round table near one of the sets. Most of the lights were off except for the ones directly overhead.

"Deal, already." Malcolm told her irritably. "We have an early start tomorrow." He was leaning both arms on the round table.

"Where are Rebekah and James?" Dylan asked. He walked over to the table, setting bottles of beer down. "Aren't we waiting for them?"

"We're right here!" Kat turned as two other actors walked into the room, a tall woman with long red hair and an elderly gentleman.

"We managed to drag Steven with us." James said, smiling.

Steven stood behind them, scowling. "Shooting starts at 6 tomorrow, I hope no one has forgotten." He said.

Collin peeked in the doorway. "Mind if I join in?" He asked.

Delilah waved him over. "Not at all! The more the merrier." She smiled radiantly.

"Run while you can, Collin." Malcolm said, taking a draft from his beer. "She'll bleed your wallet dry if you give her half a chance."

Delilah smacked his shoulder lightly. "Oh hush."

"Are we playing? Or just jabbering?" Rebekah asked as she pulled up a chair.

The others pulled up chairs as well. "Bring it." Dylan grinned at Rebekah.

Collin pulled up a chair next to Malcolm. "How's the shoulder?" He asked.

Malcolm rubbed his left shoulder gingerly. "Not too bad. I had and ice pack on it before. Delilah is so lucky." He gave Delilah a sidelong glance. "As one of the stars, she get a stunt double." He leaned back in his chair. "Since I play a side character, I don't get that luxury."

Delilah frowned at him slightly, then her expression turned indifferent. You know you just like showing off that you can do your own stunts." She said. "That the only reason you don't have a stunt double." She began dealing. Her hands were nimble and swift, the cards landing in neat piles in front of each player. "Where did you learn to deal cards?" Kat asked.

"Her father was a magician." Malcolm said with a sly grin.

Delilah gave him a look. "He was not. He worked at a casino."

"Exactly. He made money disappear all the time." Malcolm said. Kat and the others laughed.

The group played a few hands, and Kat could see that Delilah was by far the best player. She was always random and bubbly, so no one could read her, and she had an uncanny knack for getting good cards.

As they played, talk inevitably turned to the movie. Kat felt that it was the perfect time to ask something that had been on her mind since she had arrived at the movie set a week ago. "So, what kind of movie are you guys making?" She asked.

The actors all looked at her in surprise. Kat felt suddenly nervous. "No one's told me." She said quietly. "I don't even know the title."

Rebekah snickered into her hand. Dylan shot her a look. "Oh, come on, it's so obvious." Rebekah told him, laughter in her voice.

"Okay, now I feel slow." Kat said.

Delilah gave her a coy look. "Let's see if you can guess, then you won't feel so slow. Do you remember those old movies, back in the eighties. About that car with all the gadgets?" She asked.

Kat stared at her for a moment in disbelief. "You're remaking Racer Girl?" She asked, her voice a high squeak. She looked around at everyone. Malcolm caught himself laughing and choked on his drink. Rebekah smacked him on the back a few times.

Delilah grinned. "I see we have a fan in our midst. I'm surprised you didn't realize."

Kat blinked a few times. She looked over the cast again. Then the sets. "Okay, I can see it now."

"How did you not guess?" Malcolm asked incredulously.

"No one told me." Kat repeated defensively. "It's not like I've seen a script or anything."

"Still, it's pretty obvious." Rebekah said. "Even with Steven trying to keep it all hush." She glanced over at the Director. He frowned, taking a draught from his beer bottle.

"Well, it's a different car." Kat grimaced. "The old fans aren't going to be happy about that."

Delilah pointed at herself. "New Racer Girl. New car. It's 2009, not 1989, we have to keep up."

Kat thought it over. "I suppose..." She leaned her elbows on the table. "Wow, a new Racer Girl movie... A new K108."

Dylan smiled. "We're calling it K109 now. Upgraded version."

"Oh, well, of course." Kat said.

Delilah's watch began beeping hyperactively. "Whoops, looks like it's time for bed. Last round." She told everyone.

Dylan threw his pile of colored matchsticks they were betting with into the center of the table. "I'm all in." He said.

"Someone is confident." Malcolm commented sourly.

"Nah, I'm just feeling lucky." Dylan said. He picked up his beer and took a long drink.

Kat looked at her cards, frowning. She had a pair of threes. "I'm out." She said.

The sound of breaking glass made her look up. Dylan was hunched over the table. His beer bottle had shattered against the floor.

Everyone moved their chairs back at once. Rebekah, who was sitting on his left, put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Is he choking?" She asked the rest of them.

"Call an ambulance!" Steven ordered. Collin ran off. Delilah pulled out her cell phone and hurriedly began dialing.

Kat pushed Collin aside and sat Dylan up. He couldn't breathe. His face was chalky white and his lips were rapidly turning purple. He was clutching at the collar of his shirt.

"He's been poisoned." K.I.T.T said in her ear. "Lay him down and open his collar."

Kat pulled Dylan to the floor, laying him on his back. Everyone crowded around worriedly. Kat tore open Dylan's collar. The area around his throat looked bruised.

"His throat is closing up. He's suffocating." K.I.T.T said as he analyzed Dylan's face and neck through the eye cam. "Take out your first aid kit."

Kat complied quickly. She unzipped her vest and pulled out the flat first aid kit she carried on her. She zipped it open. Dylan has stopped moving, his eyes closed. "Try the yellow ampule." K.I.T.T told her. "Hurry."

Kat pulled out the yellow ampule and stabbed Dylan in the chest with the needle. She pushed the plunger down.

Dylan's color didn't improve. The bruising faded from his neck, but he still wasn't breathing. "You're too late." Malcolm whispered. Delilah gasped in horror.

Kat checked Dylan's pulse. It was faint. "The hell I am." She muttered. She tilted Dylan's head back and pulled his lower jaw out, prepping him for CPR. She closed her mouth tightly over his and blew air into his lungs. Then she pushed down hard on his chest.

She repeated this routine several times, until Dylan finally gasped for air. He coughed violently, half sitting up. Kat leaned back on her heels and pushed him back down to the floor gently.

"The ambulance is on it's way." Delilah reported.

"They never would have made it in time." Steven said, his voice a whisper.

Dylan opened his eyes, which were rimmed with red. "What happened?" HE asked hoarsely.

"You were choking." Delilah told him. "Katherine saved your life."

Dylan looked over at Kat. "Choking on what?" He asked.

Kat frowned. "We'll find out what happened when the paramedics get here." She said. Rebekah knelt down next to him, a folded up jacket in her hands. She lifted his head and put the jacket under it.

Kat stood up and pulled away from the crowd. Her heart had been racing, but it was calming down now. She felt a touch on her shoulder and turned. Delilah smiled at her. "That was absolutely wonderful, Katherine." She said whole heartedly. "Thank you so much. If you hadn't been here..." She shivered. "Excuse me." She said quietly, walking away. She wrapped her hands around her upper arms.

Malcolm walked over to her, putting his jacket over her shoulders. But he was looking at Kat. And his expression was dark.

Kat looked around the sets, keeping out of the way of the paramedics as they came in and loaded Dylan up onto a stretcher. Her mind grasped at something, anything to take her mind off of what had just happened.

"_Racer Girl_?" K.I.T.T asked pointedly. He was, of course, unperturbed by near fatal poisonings.

"Don't judge, it was the eighties." Kat admonished him quietly as she walked around a few more sets. How had she not realized it sooner? There was the set for the yacht's interior, that had been Racer Girl's headquarters. "I remember when I was little, I begged Sam to take me to the theater whenever there was a new movie out. He didn't want to be caught dead there, but I tormented him until he relented." She paused. "I haven't thought about this in _years_..."

"What were the movies about?" K.I.T.T asked.

"Pretty generic storyline." Kat said. "By today's standards, anyway. The daughter of this millionaire decides she wants to be a race car driver, so she has this Supercar built. She wins every race of course, and usually solves crimes on the side."

"Of course." K.I.T.T said. "Does her car talk to her as well?"

Kat laughed. "No, nothing like that. The big thing in Racer Girl, was she was always trying to protect her identity. She didn't want her father to find out she was doing something as dangerous as racing."

"And fighting crime." K.I.T.T added.

"That too. And she didn't want her enemies to go after her father. It was pretty complicated, now that I think about it." Kat sighed heavily. She had wandered a good way from the card table. "She had a boyfriend who was also a racer. That's the character Dylan plays." Kat shivered lightly. "Malcolm plays the villain, a masked racer who is secretly Dylan's brother."

"Secretly?" K.I.T.T asked.

"Yeah, Racer Girl found out once, but he used a drug to erase her memory."

"Interesting."

"What, really?" Kat asked.

"Not especially, no." K.I.T.T replied. "You should head back, we have some things to go over."

"Yeah." Kat said. She made her way back over to the table. The area was deserted, everyone was walking with Dylan to the ambulance.

"Besides, you shouldn't be wandering by yourself when a potential murderer is on the loose."

"Worrywart." Kat said. She pulled on her black leather gloves. She picked up a few pieces of Dylan's shattered beer bottle.

"Take his coat as well." K.I.T.T told her. Kat looked at Dylan's chair. His jacket was draped over the back.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"We might find some clues."

"Do you still really believe that Dylan is the one who tried to hurt Delilah after this?" Kat asked him in disbelief.

"You never know." K.I.T.T told her. "There may be two potential killers on this set."

Malcolm's dark eyes flashed through Kat's mind. She took Dylan's coat and the pieces of glass and hurried off the set.


End file.
